fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mario: Virus Chronicles
Dr. Mario: Virus Chronicles is an RPG game with 3D platforming sections. It is based on the Dr. Mario series of game, but the gameplay is nothing like the original game, with a plot and much more developped characters. Plot Prologue Dr. Mario is working in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital. He is examining a young Toad who seems to suffer from an harsh cold. Dr. Mario discovers blue, virus-like creatures inside of the Toad. Nurse Peach, working with him, reconises the virus, saying a yoshi had a similar disease and that it was very hard to cure. He asks his assistant, Dr. Luigi to make a vaccin in case this spreads to other villagers. At night, while the hospital is mostly innocupied, a thief sneaks in the hospital. The thief is seen sabotaging the vaccin Dr. Luigi was working on and breaking various potions on the ground. A security guard spots him, through. The thief runs away with a nearby windows, of course breaking it. When Dr. Mario, Nurse Toadstool and Dr. Luigi return in the hospital, they are horrified at the mess that happened. The security guard is seen trying to repair the mess. Nurse Toadstool asks him what happened. The guard says a thief went in the hospital, broke various vaccines, and ran away through one of the windows. Dr. Mario decides it would be wise to find out who did the mess, believing the one who did it is Bowser. Dr. Luigi says he will help him doing so. Nurse Toadstool then mentions she will stay here to guard and to try making a cure. Chapter 1 - Dizzy Foes Dr. Mario is seen walking in a lush, grassy plain. He encounter a seemingly dizzy Goomba, which attacks him. Toad suddenly arrives. He explains to him how to beat enemies, then leaves. After beating the goomba, Dr. Mario looks around to see if others Goombas are dizzy, and finds out it affects Koopa Troopas and Buzzy Beetles as well. Dr. Luigi examines the goomba, and finds out it is infected by a cyan substance. Dr. Mario rushes to find who is the culprit who is infecting the goombas. After going through the plains and a cave, he meets Wario with a money bag. Like the others, he is infected by the cyan substance. Wario suddenly attacks the Dr. Mario Bros. They have to fight him. After winning, Wario seems cured of the dizzyness. He wonders where he is. Dr. Luigi explains to him that he was infected by a virus that makes people dizzy. Waluigi is seen spinning around, beign dizzy. Wario punches him hard, knocking an odd Cyan creature out of him. The cyan creature introduces himself as Dizzy, one of three generals of the Virus army. He then flees. Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi chases him, while Wario decides to look for more cash. While running away from the doctors, Dizzy controls Bowser's troops and makes them attack the Doctor Bros. After defeating the culprit's waves, Dr. Mario attacks Dizzy so he can be brindged to justice. After an hard battle, they finally beat him. Dr. Luigi puts him in a cage and along with Dr. Mario, returns to the hospital. Chapter 2 - Emergency in Toad Town! Game Modes Adventure Mode Adventure Mode plays like a 3D platformer and a RPG game hybrid. You can play the mode with a friend, whether it's online or local. The overworld plays like a 3D platformer. You can customize the angle of the camera so it can be behind Dr. Mario, following him from a bird view or viewing it from the first person. Touching an enemy will activate the Battle Mode. Dr. Mario has limited health, and there are some obstacles in the game like Pirahna Plants, so you aren't completely safe in the overworld. Dr. Luigi has advantages over Dr. Mario on the overworld: He is faster and jumps higher. However, his battle stats are weaker. Battle Mode When Dr. Mario or Dr. Luigi fights, he is in the Battle Mode. This plays as an turn-based RPG. The Dr. Bros can select various options: *Attack - Dr. Mario/Luigi punches or kicks the enemy. *Special - Dr. Mario or Dr. Luigi uses a special move. *Shield - Dr. Bros defends himself from an attack. This cuts an attack's power by 75%. *Item - Dr. Mario/Luigi uses an item like an Health Pill. Puzzle Mode This mode allows you to play the original Dr. Mario. There are three virus colors: Red, Blue and Yellow, which are the same for the pills. You have to align pills horizontally or vertically. Once four pills and/or viruses are aligned, they disappear. The goal is to get rid of all of the viruses. If there is two much pills, a Game Over happens. When playing online, each person has a different character avatar on the screen. Player 1 is Dr. Mario, 2 is Dr. Luigi, 3 is Nurse Peach, and 4 is a "Nurse Daisy". Hard Mode This is the same thing as Puzzle Mode, but there are three more virus and pill colors: Cyan, Pink and a glowing yellow. The puzzles are also harder. It is unlocked upon winning 10 normal puzzle mode rounds. Characters Enemies Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games